Incrociatore Pesante
"Ho lasciato indietro le navi stellari dell'Impero. Non le navi mercantili, quello è uno scherzo. Parlo delle più veloci navi da guerra imperiali." -Han Solo, sulla velocità del Millennium Falcon. Un Incrociatore Pesante era un tipo di nave capitale che combinava elementi sia delle navi da guerra che dei trasporti merci. Videro il servizio sia sotto l'Impero Sith della Grande Guerra Galattica sia sotto l'Impero Galattico che nella flotta dell'Alleanza della Guerra Civile Galattica. Caratteristiche Ne esistevano diversi modelli, come la classe Neutron Star - e la classe Battle Horn, ma il design complessivo era relativamente lo stesso, con un armamento di trenta cannoni laser quadrilaser a babordo, dieci al centro e dieci a tribordo, e due raggi traenti. La grande e bulbosa sezione anteriore dell'incrociatore pesante conteneva un hangar di medie dimensioni per un massimo di una squadriglia di caccia stellari. Storia Un tipo di incrociatore pesante fu prodotto dalla Keizar-Volvec e usato dall'Impero Sith come nave comando durante la Grande Guerra Galattica. I progetti più famosi furono prodotti durante le Guerre dei Cloni, pensati per essere navi della Repubblica di seconda linea. Non distribuiti fino alla fine del conflitto, divennero alcuni dei progetti più comuni visti nello spazio, anche se per la maggior parte furono modificati, poiché il loro design di base era soggetto a guasti a bassa velocità ed a costosi rifornimenti di carburante. Il termine venne usato per descrivere un numero di navi che si adattavano alle caratteristiche generali. Le modifiche alle navi per permettere loro di affrontare meglio una battaglia venivano spesso considerate inutili dai comandanti dell'Alleanza. Invece, la maggior parte fu convertita in incrociatori vettori, con ampi hangar e strutture di riparazione. Agli equipaggi fu detto di evitare qualsiasi battaglia seria e di affidarsi alle loro squadriglie di caccia stellari come armi primarie. Gli incrociatori pesanti convertiti in vettori erano in grado di trasportare tre squadriglie di caccia. Altre navi furono mantenute come scorta per i convogli dell'Alleanza. L'Impero e varie corporazioni usarono gli incrociatori pesanti come navi da pattuglia, proteggendo i sistemi dove si trovavano importanti beni aziendali. Inoltre, queste navi furono utilizzate per rintracciare le navi ribelli e per combattere gli attacchi dei pirati contro i convogli. Dietro le quinte > Han Solo menziona i grandi incrociatori pesanti in Una Nuova Speranza. La West End Games prese spunto da quell'osservazione e creò un profilo di RPG su queste navi. Comparse *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *"Shintel Downtime" - The DarkStryder Campaign *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' Fonti *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (Second Edition)'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (Second Edition)'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' Categoria:Classi di navi capitali *